Run away!
by angelmangagirl
Summary: Nagi loves Rima. Rima loves Nagi. What would happen if they confessed to each other? Oneshot, RimaxNagihiko. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

_---_

_If I told you I loved you,_

_What would you do?_

-

I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko.

A boy with cross dressing issues and another dilemma.

-

My name is Mashiro Rima.

A girl with not just an attitude problem, but a different problem.

-

I'm hopelessly in love with a girl.

Unfortunately that girl just has to be the one that hates me so much.

-

I've fallen –hard- for a guy.

Unfortunately, that guy just has to be the one that I 'hate' so much.

-

Mashiro Rima.

Her smile is just like sunshine, if you ever get the chance to see it.

I've only seen it twice; it disappears the second she spots me.

-

Fujisaki Nagihiko.

The stupid lying cross dresser.

Why did I fall for him?

Okay, I know why. His super kind personality, his eyes, he's so sweet,-

God. I sound like those ridiculous love-struck girls from stupid shojo anime.

-

Today the strangest thing happened.

_Mashiro Rima, _the stone cold cute love of my life, _blushed when our eyes met._

Does she like me too?

…

No. Hell no. There's no way.

-

Something happened today that is very unusual.

I caught _Fujisaki Nagihiko, _the stupid cross dresser that I love, _stare at me._

Do you think-?

_NO. _

He hates me too, because I 'hate' him, right?

-

Today, Kusu-kusu came up to me, right into my ear.

"Hi Nagi!"

I grinned at her. "Hey, Kusu-kusu,"

_The chara of my crush, _I added silently.

"I just wanted to tell you something important,"

I looked at her. She giggled.

"Rima likes-"

BAM!

I rammed right into….Rima.

Our eyes locked together, and Kusu-kusu followed her, away from me.

_Rima likes WHO?_

-

Today, Rhythm came up to me.

"Rima!"

I looked at him. "Hi,"

"There's something that I need to tell you. It's about Nagi,"

I nodded slowly.

"Nagi likes-"

And then I bumped into, whaddaya know! It's NAGIHIKO.

I looked at him straight in the eyes for about two seconds, and ran away before he could see me.

And Rhythm disappeared. Damn.

_What were you going to say?_

-

Why can't I?

Why can't I just _tell her?_

Why does it have to be _so complicated?_

I hate this.

Rima, I love you!

Why is that so hard to say?

-

I can't look him in the face anymore.

I feel like I'm going to explode.

Why can't I just _tell him?_

Nagihiko, I _love you. _

You and your kindness, and I just didn't know what I felt for so long.

And now that I know, _why can't I tell you?_

-

I did it.

I told her yesterday.

Her eyes widened, mouth split open, and before I could say anything else, she ran away.

She does hate me after all, huh?

I wonder why I ever doubted that fact.

_Rima, I love you._

_But you don't love me back._

-

"_Rima, I love you,"_

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you,"_

Oh.

My.

God.

I ran away. I couldn't think straight.

_Is this for real?_

But now, he, the love of my life, Fujisaki Nagihiko, is avoiding me.

What was that, for real, or some kind of bet or something?

It hurts.

Maybe it's my fault.

I'm so stupid. I hate this.

_Nagihiko, I love you._

-

"Nagihiko, about yesterday,"

Rima had approached me.

I knew my face was red, and I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry I ran off like that,"

I closed my eyes.

"I love-" her voice cracked, and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

_You love who?_

-

I tried.

I can't.

It's impossible.

-

Okay, it's not impossible.

I did it.

And, instead of Nagihiko speeding off, it was me, again, despite my short legs. That's actually very surprising.

But that's not the point. The point is that we _love each other._

I feel like I'm going to burst, or maybe wake up from this dream I'm having.

This isn't real.

-

"_I…uh….love you too,"_

I didn't even hear the last word clearly, Rima sped off too fast.

I couldn't believe it.

I followed her, after I broke out of my trance.

"Ri-RIMA!"

She stopped.

"Are you for real?" I asked her.

She didn't move. "What about you?" she asked, not turning around.

"I asked first,"

She turned to me, face red with embarrassment.

"I…love you,"

I smiled a little, and she began to cry.

"I knew it! You don't love me! You were just toying with my feelings. This was some kind of bet, I knew it!"

She sniffed, crying, ready to run, but I held onto her shoulders, so she didn't move.

Rima didn't look at me.

"What?" She asked me, crying and irritated at the same time.

"I…" I decided to stop.

I bent down to her level, and pressed my lips on hers.

When we parted, she whispered. "Wait- so is that true?"

I put my finger to my lips.

"Sh…"

And I just kissed her again, and we stayed like that for a long time.

-

_If I told you I loved you, what would you do?_

_Run away._

---

A/N: That was kinda lame. I know.

This is a first time writing a oneshot ever for me, so I hope it's not _too _bad.

Anyway, RIMAHIKO FOREVER!!

I hoped you liked this short story!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


End file.
